Wrong confession!
by Yingpurin
Summary: Natsume confessed to Hotaru that he love her! Wait, what is going on? Read on.....


Ying: I was re-reading the GA's chpt 90 which is damn hell funny. And something got

into my mind. And I thought why not write it down and share with everyone. I will try to make this a one shot.

Natsume: This fickle minded idiot.

Mikan: You haven't finished bittersweet love and our talk show yet.

Natsume: Talk about short interest in stuff.

Ying: I already said, episode one of the show is not finished and it's with my friend. Bittersweet love is in the processing of re-planning so that the story will flow. Plus, I am doing this when it's going to midnight already, plus I have work tomorrow.

Natsume: That's your problem.

Ying: Ya, it's mine, so stop sticking your noses in! (Continues typing)

Kokoro: Ying don't own us or GA!

Ying: I recommend reading chapt 90 of GA's manga before reading this fantic.

Just a recap:

The kids of the other class are playing tricks on some guys (I don't want a too detailed explaination.) The gang is caught in the potion that they released and therefore, they exchanged their souls…..

-Natsume became Ruka

-Ruka became Hotaru

-Hotaru became Mikan

-Yuu became Natsume (Natsume's face crying!! LOL)

-Sumire became Yuu

-Kokoro became Sumire

-Mr. Bear became Kokoro.

-Mikan became Mr. Bear. (Crying bear!)

* * *

Nonoko: I will try to make a potion so that everyone can get their souls back. Anna will you help me to make some cookies so that it will be easier to eat it.

Anna: Sure…..

And so, the good friends start making the potion…..

**After one and a half hour……**

Anna: All done.

Nonoko: Wow, the cookies smell great. Great work, Anna. Let's find the rest of them now.

There was this particular bottle on the table. It's called Natural-selves powder. Anna forgotten that it returns a person back to normal but he/she must pay a price………

**Nearing the Garden…..**

Anna: Hey! I found Ruka. (She is referring to Ruka's body. Refer back to the chart whenever you are confused.)

**Running towards 'Ruka'…… (Names with ' ' means they have another person soul)**

Nonoko: He's Natsume, right? (Talking to Anna)

Anna: I think so since he has that Natsume-look on.

Nonoko: Natsume-san.

'Ruka' looked up at the two girls in front of him. Waiting for them to speak.

Anna: Natsume-san, eat these cookies and you will get your soul back.

'Ruka' took the cookies and look at them and back at the girls.

Anna: Nonoko, we need to go find the others.

**Running off again…..**

"Oh yes, Natsume-san, remember to only eat one every 3 minutes. And only eat 5 of them." Nonoko shouted while running.

**At this point of time, 'Mikan' walked past Natsume….. (Remember Mr bear in the form of Kokoro went out of the class and Mikan started running out and searching for him like crazy….)**

**Natsume's POV**

I ate one the cookies, it was nice, I must say.

I saw 'Mikan' walked past me.

Wait a minute.

Why is my heart pumping faster and faster?

I can feel blood gushing here and there in my body.

I went to grab the arm of the woman I like without any thinking.

She gave me the 'what.' look

"I…I…."

_Natsume Hyuuga, what are you doing? _

"What do you want?"

"I…. lo…."

_You must stop yourself, Natsume Hyuuga. Run away, do something!_

"I love you, ….."

**End of Natsume's POV**

'Mikan' is smirking, right now. Because she has found something good and a good thing is she just recorded what 'Ruka' said.

And at this point of time, 'Bear' was coming out from a tree beside them and she heard everything. Well almost.

She felt sad but she doesn't know why and she walks another way.

**Back to the 'couple'….. **

"Mikan!"

Then, Natsume fainted. The Natural-selves powder is not meant for kids, by the way.

The cookie had different effect on everyone. All of them are confessions but of different things. Only Natsume, Sumire, Yuu ate the cookies.

**Two days later after everything went back to normal….**

Mikan was feeling down. She doesn't know why. However, we all know that she thought Natsume love Hotaru because she didn't hear his last word.

"Oi, Mikan." Hotaru said.

"Yes, Hotaru?" She tried to force a smile.

"Don't do that it makes your face 65 uglier. Here, listen to this."

Hotaru passed Mikan an ear piece (or whatever you call that.)

**After 10 seconds….. **

Oh my god was the only words Mikan said that day.

**At night, during dinner….**

"Ne, Hotaru, what is love again?"

I guess denseness can never be cured.

* * *

Ying: If you are reading this line, I am really happy because it means you finished the story. It was short but I am really tired already if it has good responds, I will make a long version or something. Do review. Bad or good. Whatever u like. But no flames! Do read my other fantics too!


End file.
